Killing Me Softly
by Nichatie
Summary: Girl meets girl at school. Girls fall in love. Theres a boy in the way. Girl gets rid of boy. Girls live happily ever after. Blah, blah, blah. :D
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer** - I do not own anything, much to my dismay.

**A/N:** I hope you all like this. Please review. :)

At graduation my peers stood on their self-righteous podium and told my class that we had the power and ability to accomplish anything. That we could be whoever we wanted, and would be able to overcome any roadblocks that stood in our way.

According to my mother however; that is the biggest load of bullshit she has ever heard.

Charming isn't she?

I, Spencer Carlin; am to become a doctor, just like Mommy dearest.

Talk about a load of bullshit.

Blood and gore, no thank you. That shit makes my butt hurt, and I feel the need to flex my butt muscles.

I know what you're thinking, weird right? That it would make it hurt like that.

But I have buns of steel baby. Buns of steel.

Anyways, back to the doctor bullshit. Yeah, that isn't happening. I don't have the patience to deal with sick people. I'm the type of person that would Google the symptoms. Lazy, I know.

I want to be a Writer. I'm all about writing cryptic and heartbroken poems.

The trouble is though; I've never been in love.

How screwed up is that? That I've never been in love; so I'm heartbroken for never having that amazing experience.

Hence the cryptic, heartbroken poems.

I'm a complex person; try and keep up.

So, back to the present.

Here I am, standing in front of my dream school; Ohio University. I've always loved this place, and the fact that it has one of the best Writing Programs in the country is a definite plus.

Ohh boy, my brilliant Mother has decided to tag along, and of course offer some of her 'pearls of wisdom'.

Cheese and rice someone get this deranged woman a reality check.

"You know Spencer, I still think that Ohio State University would have been a better choice. I could still speak to Ben Richards about getting you into the Medical Program."

Mommy don't you think that it's difficult to speak with your mouth full of his cock?

"Mother, we've had this discussion a million times. I want this. It's beautiful, and it just feels right"

"Spencer think of your future. Do you honestly think that this….career is practical?"

"I'm done talking to you. Please just go. I'll call you and Dad once I'm settled"

Watching her walk away is a much easier experience than other Freshman are having. As I look around I see tears shed by both parents and students. I can't decide whether I'm happy or sad at this observation.

Oh well, 'time to put up or shut up'.

Finding my dorm is much more difficult than I expected it to be. My head is buried in the schools clearly outdated map and people keep bumping into me.

Uhem fucking rude much?

I can't really complain that much though. Most of these girls are insanely hott. I'm up for letting them push up against me.

Focus Spencer; put the horny lesbian inside away for now.

But later it can come out to play; bow chicka wow wow.…. Oh myyy, that was lame.

Dear sweet baby Jesus I need to get laid.

Ugh, some tool just checked me out. I mean; I honestly don't blame him. I'll admit that when I picked out my outfit this morning…I was planning to have the 'dress to impress' outcome.

Guess my ripped to shit capris, black lacey top, grey/black vest, and high heels succeeded.

Anyways, I probably look like an asshole just standing here.

I finally seem to spot my dorm on the map and as I start to smile hardcore, I feel a body smack right into me.

"Watch where you're going Chica". My head shot up and I saw this incredibly…we'll say thick… tan girl with the words 'I'm a fucking bitch' pretty much stamped across her forehead, that her obviously dyed blonde hair was covering.

I look around. Is this Latino bitch serious? Did no one seriously just see that?

"Uhm, excuse me; but I was standing. You ran into me."

"Whatever Freshy, you better watch where you're standing next time." She smiles in a way that you can tell she's just a bitch, and then just walks away to join a group of girls who look like they take it up the ass just as hard as she does.

I shake my head, dust off the stds I probably obtained from knocking into her; and continue the path to my dorm.

Yes, I'm here! It's starting to seem so real now. I wonder if my roommates going to be like the Latino bitch. I sure as hell hope not.

Maybe she's hott.

Please let her be hott.

And gay!

Please!

I unlock the door and step inside. Theres a blonde girl with her back facing me.

And I must say; it is a very veryy fine looking back indeed.

She turns around and faces me and the view is just as good. This girl is gorgeous.

Thank you!

Now, I wonder if she likes boobies.

"Hi, you must be Spencer. I'm Carlee Reynolds." She sure does have a pretty smile. And those green eyes. Yum.

She sticks out her hand and I gladly take it in mine. Her hands are soft. Major plus.

"Well, what do you think of the room? I already took this side I hope you don't mind." She gestures to the left side, and all of her stuff is already neatly put in its place. Good; it would be a turn off if she were Mrs. Piggy.

"Oh, no that's fine. I'm not picky. How do you like the Campus? I haven't really gotten a chance to do much exploring." I say as I start unpacking my things.

"Its beautiful, and I could show you around if you have time later. My best friend goes here too. He's a Junior, we could all hangout later?" She says all of this in an incredibly cute way and she has a blush on her face when she's finished. Adorable.

"Yeah, that sounds great." I say with a smile.

I think I'm going to like it here.

**A/N: **Well that was the first chapter. Don't worry, Ashley makes an apperance next chapter...which should be up by tomorrow...reviews give me motivation :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**A/N: **Thanks for your reviews. And yes **no1spacecadet** there is a bit of role reversal. But mostly I just gave Spencer some of my personality. =]

**2 months later**.

I know, I know. I skipped a lot. But come on. Who wants to hear about the Freshman blues? I certainly do not.

My classes are swell, and I have a job as a waitress.

I get my ass grabbed a lot. But hey, good tips.

Anyways, Carlee and I have become damn near inseparable. She's a good friend, and I'm lucky to have her.

Although, I do have to share her with her #2. Her other friend, Ryan.

Why do I call him #2 you ask?

Well because I'm #1 duh!

He's cool though I guess. He's useful in the sense that he attracts hott girls. And who am I to turn away that kind of convenience.

Ryan is a typical gorgeous jock. Red hair, blue eyes, athletic build…you know; the works.

His friend Aiden is a complete and total tool though. He's got the whole 'tall, dark, and handsome' bit going for him. So he thinks he can look me up and down seductively and I'm just going to wet myself.

In my opinion. With his shaggy hair…he looks like a tall hobbit.

Makes me giggle.

Ugh, he's looking at me again. You know...like that.

Yeahhh, Bilbo Douche Baggins…it's not going to happen.

Not now, not ever.

We're all sitting at the Quad eating and doing some random studying. It's chilly out; but that just means less people.

I like less people.

"Hey Spence, do you happen to have the poetry notes from yesterday?" There goes Bilbo, smiling like an idiot. He thinks he's going to get my number.

Ha!

"Yeah, they're on my laptop. I'll email them to you later." His smile falters, but he doesn't give up. "We could chill later and go over them if you would like. I love E.E _Cummings_." He puts a suggestive tone on when he says Cummings.

Oh Bilbo, please do not attempt to 'relate' with me. You're doing a shitty job. And you will not be getting into my pants.

I look towards Carlee and roll my eyes. She giggles adorably. I love it when she does that.

Her and Ryan both know that I'm gay, but we haven't exactly clued good ole' Bilbo in on this.

He'll figure it out eventually.

"I don't know Aiden, I've got a lot to do later. Maybe some …" I couldn't finish. My breath caught in my throat.

I think I just fell in love.

No seriously, the girl that just walked out of the Viot Dorm…is the most breathtakingly gorgeous girl I have ever seen. No joke.

Long wavy hair bounces as she walks, and her bangs are dyed a beautiful red that sweep slightly over her eyes.

Oh those eyes! They're a piercing honey brown. I've never seen anything quite as beautiful.

And that body!

Oh hott damn, that body!

She's wearing ripped skinny jeans and a Flyleaf t-shirt.

She is gorgeous….and oh shit! Walking this way!

"Spence, are you okay?" That comes from Ryan. He apparently doesn't realize that I'm doing something important.

Life changing.

Mind altering.

I'm falling in love.

I'm still staring, until Carlee shakes me out of it. "Spencer, stop staring."

"What?" I look over at Carlee and she's smiling knowingly. Damn her.

I can't help it the girl is gorgeous.

Bilbo seems to be thinking along the same lines as me because he's looking at her like she's a steak.

I want to cause him bodily harm.

Right now.

The dirty bastard.

Ms. Gorgeous walks up to Ryan and smiles. "Hey Ry, are you going to be in Music Lit? I have a huge paper due for my Composition class, and I don't think I'm going to make it. Mr. Walker is such a jackass." She chuckles nervously.

Ryan has the nerve to blush.

What. Is. Going. On.

"Sure Ashley, I can let you know what we go over."

Ashley. Her name is Ashley.

That's beautiful.

She's beautiful.

Ryan is in a daze now. I don't blame the kid. But it's kind of pissing me off.

He's #2..in all aspects.

I'm #1.

Remember that cockblock.

She looks around at the group, clearly not knowing what to say from here.

Ryan seems to have snapped out of his daze. "Oh, these are my friends. This is Aiden, Carlee, and Spencer." He says my name as if he's brushing something off. Like he doesn't want her to notice me.

Oh boyyy, #2 did you fail.

She's looking right at me with a small smile. I probably look like an asshole with the smirk I have on my face.

That is, until I catch Bilbo checking out her ass. He better sleep with one eye open.

"So Ashley, I don't think I've seen you around campus. I would have remembered." he finishes this horrible line with an eyebrow wiggle.

What a charmer you are Bilbo Douche Baggins. Why don't you go back to your fellowship.

She breaks our eye contact and turns toward him. I already feel sad.

"I like to keep to myself. It's usually just me and my guitar." She seems to be coming out of her nervousness.

Good. I like a girl with confidence.

Bilbo seems upset that she didn't swoon at his 'charm'.

Muhahaha.

"Oh, I play piano. I know what it's like to get caught up in your own little world." Carlee says with a far off look in her eyes. I love how she's always so open.

Ashley nods her head. "I've been playing guitar since I could hold one. My Dad taught me. I sing too, although not as well as him….as much as he disagrees." She says as she steals one of Ryans chips. He seems to pleased at that idea. The bastard.

"You play guitar and sing? Maybe you could do a show at The Galley sometime. I'm a waitress there. The manager is always looking for some new talent." I'm quite proud of myself that I didn't stutter.

I tend to do that in the presence of hott girls.

Eh, it's part of my charm.

Whatever.

"Yeah, that would be excellent. I've been wanting to try out this new song I've been working on. I'm not sure it's ready yet though." She sounds excited. It's so cute. I just want to cuddle her.

Please let me cuddle her!

"Well maybe I could listen to it and then we could set up a meeting with my manager?" Oh, I'm such a sly devil.

Bilbo is looking at me like he's finally connecting the dots. Yep dumbass. I like boobies.

"Yeah that sounds great. Here is my number. Text me and let me know when a good time is." She writes down her number and hands it to me with a smile…and perhaps even a blush.

I got her number. I got her number.

Hell. Yes.

Fuck you Bilbo. Ha.

I manage to put on a sexy smile…at least I hope that's what it looks like.

It probably looks ridiculous. Oh well. I got her number!

Carlee is remaining silent. I guess I'm going to have to ask her about that later. She's usually bubbly. I give her a look and she just shakes her head. Hmm. Absolutely asking her about that later.

Ryan keeps looking between Ashley and I, and the smiles we're giving each other.

Aww, he's jealous.

Heh, #2. Ha!

"Hey Ashley, I was wondering if maybe you would like to grab a cup of coffee or something at The Bean Counter later?" Ryan asks while scratching the back of his neck.

Wait, what!

#2! No one gave you permission. No one!

"Sure Ry, that sounds great. Call me later."

Oh no. No. Nooo.

She's smiling. And so isn't he.

That little fucker.

"Well it was nice meeting you all. I have to get back to that paper." She gives a little wave..and is it just me..or did her eyes linger over me a little too long?

As I watch her walk away I can't help but be excited about texting her later.

Ryan is just a little roadblock.

He's avoiding eye contact with me. He should be.

The bastard.

"Well Aid we should probably head to practice."

That's right #2 you run away with little Bilbo.

They say their goodbyes and walk off towards the gym.

Carlee and I are left alone. She seems uncomfortable. I guess now is the time to ask.

"Carls, whats wrong? And don't give me that 'I don't know what you're talking about' bullshit. You're being quiet. You are _never_ quiet."

"I don't know Spence. I guess it's just one of those days you know?" She looks so…defeated. It makes me hurt.

"Well how about we do a scary movie night? Just the two of us?" I offer.

Her eyes lit up. "Really? That would be great Spence. You always know how to make me feel better." She nudges her shoulder with mine.

"Eh, it's a personality trait." I say with a smirk.

"Shut up and lets go." She's trying not to laugh, but failing miserably.

"Alright Carls, whatever you say."

**A/N: **Well that's chapter two :D. I'm kind of just playing this as it goes. I know what I want to do with it eventually. Just not sure how I'm going to get there. Next chapter should be up soon probably at night. I'm a bartender, so I'm up late. But don't worry. They're will be some Spashley time. Review? Schpanks :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: The only think I own is Carlee. Since she really is my best friend in real life. :) And she knows that I own her ass.

**A/N:** Yeah so, I think most of the updates are going to be at night. Since I just got home from work….sigh. Oh and thank you for your reviews.

"So what do you want to watch first? 30 Days of Night, The Condemned, or The Descent?" I ask Carlee as I look through my movies.

We're already in our pjs.

Well…if you want to call little boy boxer briefs and wife beaters pjs.

And I must say. Carlee Reynolds, you are looking mighty fine.

"Umm, I don't know…"

Please don't pick The Descent. That movie seriously scared the shit out of me.

Why the fuck would you go down a cave?

You can guaran-damn-tee that I will never shimmy my ass down a dark damp hole in the ground.

"Any day now Carls. While my ass is still hott." I smirk as I see her smile and blush in the reflection of the tv.

Seriously though. Jesus.

"Whats The Descent about again?" Shit.

"I think it's about some stupid cave." I say this nonchalantly, just brushing it off. Psht. I don't want her to think I'm a wuss.

Don't pick it!

Don't pick it!

_Please_ don't pick it!

"30 Days of Night sounds good." YES!

I am all for watching Vampires rip throats into hamburger meat. It's the only time I can stomach blood.

You can just tell it's fake.

Although I like Buffy better.

Ohhh the things I would do to that girl.

Speaking of things I would do to girls….

Ashley.

I'm smiling now like an idiot.

Greatt…I doubt I'm going to be able to concentrate on the movie.

...

We're about half way through the movie now and I realize that I still haven't texted Ashley. I really don't want to come off as a creeper. But I did say that I would text.

I finally decide to just do it.

Carlee is too busy to notice anyways, and she isn't even watching the movie. She's been really distant lately, and I can't seem to get inside that pretty head of hers. Maybe it's relationship problems.

Even though her and I are really close. She never seems to talk about anyone she likes or is even attracted to.

I'll ask her about it tomorrow. She looks too tired to get any information out of tonight.

She's lucky. Interrogation starts tomorrow!

I pull out my phone and start up a new text message. My fingers hover over the buttons, almost as if they're lost.

15 minutes later I finally come up with a suitable sentence.

_Hey this is Spencer, from earlier today_.

Duh! How many Spencers do you think she knows.

I'm an idiot.

My phone vibrates. Yay! I have a big ass smile on my face I know it.

I look over at Carlee. I guess I was right, she's fallen asleep.

I get off her bed, turn off the tv, and tuck her in.

She's so adorable.

As I climb in my own bed I flip open my EnV Touch and just stare at her name.

…I'm such a creeper.

I click view and smile as I read it.

_Hey, Spencer. I thought maybe you had lost my number_.

Aww, I would never! Time to get down to business.

_Nah, I've just been watching a movie with Carlee. How was your date with Ryan?_

I know, I know. I'm about as subtle as a train wreck. Oh well, I really want to know.

_Sounds fun. And it was good. I would hardly call it a date though. We just had some coffee and talked about class. He's a sweet guy._

I think I just vomited in my mouth. #2 is sooooo on my bad side now. Offically.

And believe me. You do not want to be on Spencer Carlin's bad side.

I go to reply when my phone vibrates again.

_Well, I think I'm going to head to bed. Text me tomorrow. Ry and I talked about checking out a new club. You guys should join us._

A new club eh?

Oh yes, this will be fun.

I text back a goodnight and settle into my comfy bed, excitedly thinking of tomorrow.

I drift off to sleep with a smile on my face, I'm sure.

...

Today I woke up and was all smiles. I've been walking with a bounce all day.

I'm wearing dark blue ripped jeans and a grey OU hoodie.

I make this shit look good.

I texted Ashley this morning. 9 am to be exact, and its all set for tonight.

We're checking out a new club called J.P Henry's.

Tonight, I shall dance my booty off…. I am so lame.

Hopefully Ashley overlooks that.

"Okay, what is your deal?" Carlee asks in an amusing tone.

Jesus. Cant a girl be happy? Which reminds me! She has some explaining to dooo.

"I'm just happy. Don't you remember what that feels like? I should be asking you what your deal is Carls. So tell me. What is it?"

She looks uncomfortable. I don't mean to make her feel this way, but something is wrong.

We're sitting at our usual spot at the Quad waiting for Ryan and Aiden to get back from practice. She is dressed in dark sweats, a white tshirt from her old high school, and a black and pink Puma jacket. No matter how bad she is feeling, she always looks beautiful.

"Spencer, I'm just tired and stressed. My major is still undecided and I'm going to run out of core classes soon."

Wow, that almost sounded believable; but I'm gonna call her bullshit… Literally.

"Bullshit Carlee. I mean, maybe that's part of it. But the way you've been acting is screams wayy more than school problems…is it a guy? Do I need to beat someones ass?" I say in a worried tone.

She chuckles, but it sounds half forced. "No Spence, you don't need to beat someones ass. But I am having…feelings for someone. I'm not exactly ready to talk about it. I want to be sure first, but once I am I'll tell you. Okay?" She looks up at me almost pleadingly.

I don't want to drop it, but I don't want to push her.

I also see the boys heading this way in their practice gear.

"Okay." I sigh.

"But if he hurts you. I will hunt him down." I say completely serious.

She laughs, and this time its genuine. "Alright Spence."

"Well hello there pretty ladies, how are you on this fine evening?" Aiden says with a sickening smile while looking Carlee up and down.

Ugh Bilbo. Please fuck off and stop existing.

Ryan rolls his eyes and sits down across from Carlee

Uhem. #2 who gave you permission?

Someone needs to teach this boy a few things.

He's avoiding eye contact.

Good.

…Bastard.

"We're fine. How was practice?"

Of course, leave it to Carlee to be nice.

"It was exhausting but I'm excited for tonight. That place will be crawling with hott girls." Aiden says high fiving Ryan.

Ugh pigs…although, they do have a point.

But I'm thinking of Ashley. I wonder if she would be creeped out if I asked her to dance.

…I wonder if she's going with Ryan.

Hmm.

"So how are we all getting there. Carpool?"

Carlee, you are a mind reader.

"Well, I'm picking up Ashley at 9. I guess we'll meet there? But I've got to go. My class starts in 10."

The dirty bastard sneaks away before he can get my wrath.

"So ladies, I guess its just us." Bilbo says as he walks over and puts his arm around both of us.

Oh…this is going to be a long night.

**A/N:** So there was chapter three, I hope you liked it. Next chapter is the club scene. Spashley time :) Please review ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamier**: I don't own SON, but I do own the poetry.

**A/N**: Sorry it took so long. It was my birthday recently, so everyone was being a Niki hog :) Anyways, to make it up to you I made this chapter superrr long. So review, it gives me motivation to update more :)

* * *

My Poetry class was helllla boring. Which was odd because usually I find it incredible.

It's probably because I'm so excited to see Ashley tonight.

Yay!

…yep that's it.

I have homework, so I'm going to be responsible and get it over with…since I'm going out tonight and I have to work all damn day tomorrow.

Ugh!

I go to my favorite spot on campus…the roof of the library that over looks the river.

….which is completely breaking at least 10 school rules, but oh well.

I do what I want.

I climb up the escape ladder like it was nothing. When I reach the top I am baffled by the beauty.

No matter how many times I've done this, it always looks different.

Nature changes so..beautifully.

I sit on the gravel with my notebook beside me and my knees pulled up with my chin resting on them. I watch a exquisite Oak tree; with its changing leaves fading.

As I see a leaf fall to the ground, I grab my notebook and pen.

_The leaves are turning brown; there is no trace of their once vibrant colors. _

_One by one they shrivel up, and fall to the ground. _

_They will slowly decompose; and become a permanent part of the soil._

_I envy them._

_For they die at the roots; absorbed and reborn to create a new kind of beauty._

_I long to have that balance and tranquility in my life._

_To let photosynthesis control my fate._

_I'm afraid that if I am in control for much longer; I myself will succumb to the soil._

_A permanent part that will decompose; and never be beautiful. _

I close my book with a single tear rolling down my cheek.

I wish that I could find someone that doesn't have an ulterior motive. Someone that just wants to be happy…and they find that happiness in me.

I wipe my face and head down the ladder and towards the dorms.

* * *

_I don't know if Ryan told you, but J.P Henry's is on 5__th__ Street. Its past Olive Garden on the right. _

It's a damn good thing that Ashley texted, because #2 conveniently forgot to mention where this place was.

Bastard.

He is really starting to get to me.

If I got just a little alone time with Ashley, I think her and I would really hit it off. I mean, we have already had great vibes.

…at least I thought.

Anyways, Carlee and I are getting ready. I've only changed a million times.

"Soooo…why are you going after Ashley. I mean I know she's gorgeous…but that's all you really know Spence." She askes hesitantly, as if I'm going to get offended.

Psht, girl please.

I stop rifling through my closet and turn to her.

"I don't know Carls, it's just something about her. The way she presents herself. It's like there's an untold story behind her eyes….it draws me in….drowns me." I say with a far off look.

She looks at me as if I have something on my face.

I resist the urge to look in the mirror.

She shakes her head and laughs. "Well, lets get you hott then."

"Damn right." I say as we head into the massacre that is my closet.

**

* * *

**

An hour and a half later we both take final looks in the mirror.

I must say.

…..we look pretty damn delicious.

Just to give you a visual.

I'm wearing a short ripped skirt and a black off the shoulder top. My blonde hair has that sexy wind blown look, and I have on light make-up…..I've never really needed it.

…be jealous. Heh.

I top that off with simple black high heels and a pearl necklace my great Aunt gave me.

If you got all wet by listening to that little description; you should see Carlee.

Oh. Hott. Damn.

I can't help but to stare at her a little as she puts the finishing touches on her loosly curled blonde hair.

Apparently she was dressing to impress; even more so than me.

I didn't realize that 'little black dresses' could be that little. The one she is wearing is a halter top that shows off her spectacular cleavage…and it ends right below her ass.

It stuns me that she has the ability to still look classy in that.

Oh, and the peep toe high heels she's wearing…just make her legs look…stunning.

I'm pretty sure that I'm drooling, and the look that she just gave me confirms it.

"Get your eyes off my tits Carlin." She says completely serious.

….we both burst out laughing.

"Come on sexy, lets go find Aiden."

Ugh Bilbo….I forgot that we had to go with him.

* * *

I am unfortunately sitting in the back of Bilbos Firebird.

With every move I make I can practically feel the std's squish beneath me.

Bughh.

Carlee is about in the same boat I'm in. He keeps trying to put his hand on her knee.

Bilbo, I will break it off.

Finally we pull up to the club.

I am so excited!

J.P Henry's definitely lived up to its name. People are lined up for miles.

…greeattt looks like we'll be waiting forever.

_When you get there just go up and give my name, you should get in. Ry and I are up at the VIP section. See you soon xoxo._

Whoa Ashley, good timing…and wait what?

We stroll up to the bouncer, who is scary by the way, and tell him that Ashley Davies is expecting us. I'm half assuming that he's just going to look at us like…who cares?…but to my surprise he lets us in.

Well, well, well!

Dropping off our coats and heading up to the VIP section I spot Ashley, and look her up and down. She is looking beyond gorgeous in a little red dress and curly hair.

And is it just me, or is she looking me up and down too?

"Heyy, you guys are right on time. We were just getting ready to get our dance on!" Ashley says as she hugs me and Carlee.

She smells like Victoria Secret, yummy.

Bilbo looks disappointed that he didn't get a hug.

Ha!

Ryan walks up behind Ash and gives Aiden a fist bump, and Carlee and I a nod.

I'm probably glaring, but I don't care.

We hit the dance floor and the song "Rock That Body" comes on and everybody goes crazy.

Seriously…sweaty people griding up on each other.

Carlee and I are innocently dancing, and shes laughing like I haven't heard in forever.

Aiden found some slutty girl that he's already making out with.

Ewwwwwww.

And Ryan and Ashley are dancing awkwardly.

Haha #2 you fail.

I get a burst of courage and dance over to them, taking Carlee with me.

"Hey, switch!" I say as I take Ashleys hand and twirl her. She laughs, and it's beautiful.

"Young Forever" starts to play and people start to leave the floor. It's still crowded, but not as bad.

Ashley and I start to move slowly with my hands around her waist and her arms around my neck.

Ryan looks pissed.

Tehe.

Carlee blushes and looks nervously around.

..whats up with that? I thought they were 'best buds'

He leans down and whispers something in her ear, and they walk off towards the bar.

Oh well.

I look Ashley in the eyes, and I start to get really nervous.

"You look beautiful tonight Spencer."

Uhm, can you say swoon? Cause that's what just happened to me.

Sa-woon!

I blush as I say "well, you're looking pretty beautiful yourself Ashley." Gahhh I'm lame. But at least it made her smile. Our bodies are a lot closer than what they started out to be, and I have no problem with that.

"Are you having fun with Ryan tonight? You two really seem to be hitting it off"…I really need to learn to be less blunt. But I'm not one to beat around a bush…no pun intended.

She smiles at me in a knowing kind of way. "Ryans a great friend, but I don't see us being anymore than that."

YES!

I try not to grin as I say "well he seems to think you guys have something more than that. I can tell by the way he acts around you." I know that I'm totally being a nark right now, but she should know.

I don't particurlary care for Ryan, but he shouldn't have to get hurt even more.

She looks confused. "That's odd because he told me about his thing with Carlee, and how he's trying to fix it"

Wait…what!

Keep your cool Spencer. Don't freak out.

Why didn't Carlee say anything to me!

I said don't freak out!

"…and he knows that I'm gay."

What! She's gay? Yes, yes, yes!

She must have taken my shocked expression as a freaked out one.

"Oh my god, I thought you knew. I'm sorry if I've made you feel uncomfortable at all" she says in a rushed voice.

We've stopped dancing now, and we're just standing there with shocked expressions on our faces.

People around us are just dancing to the beat. Completely unaware of us.

When she turns to leave I snap out of my daze and grab her wrist.

"No Ash, don't leave. I'm sorry if I made you think that I was freaked out, I wasn't. That was just a lot to process. I didn't know that Carlee and Ryan were seeing each other." I watch as her facial features soften.

"Shit, I don't think I was suppose to tell you. Please don't tell him." She looks panicked again.

"I won't, I promise." I say with a smile. "It's getting really hot and gross in here. Wanna go for a walk?"

"Sure Spence." Her nose crinkles as she grins. I love that. "I have to run to the bathroom, but I'll meet you out front."

We part and I find myself weaving in and out of the crowd. I spot Ryan and Carlee talking up in the VIP room. I'm definitely going to be grilling one Miss Carlee Reynolds later about this.

I find the exit while grabbing my coat. As I walk out the door a cool breeze hits my face instantly. Leaning against the cold brick wall I wait for Ashley.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want my jacket?" I ask Ashley. She doesn't have one, and it's freezing out. We're walking around the local park that's nearby.

"Well then you'll be cold." She says pleadingly as she signals us to sit on a bench.

"How about we share it?" I don't really wait for an answer as I take off my jacket.

I look at her, not knowing how comfortable she is with the situation. She smiles shyly and scoots closer to where my shoulder is in front of hers. He skin is soft, and I get a pull behind my belly button.

I turn the jacket upside down and drape it over our shoulders.

My body instantly starts warming up hers.

"So I never did get to ask, how did you get us into the bar?…Mafia?" She chuckled.

"Something like that. My Dad is kind of a big deal. He owns a record label." She shrugs.

"Oh well my Dad has a Welding company. So I could probably get us a major discount at Tractor Supply or something." I say in a completely serious voice.

She busts out laughing, and she had such force that she slides sideways and falls to the ground.

….and since we were sharing a jacket, I fell too….of course; on top of her.

The laughter immediately stops.

I'm looking into her eyes, they're a bit darker than they were before. I'm sure she can tell how fast my heart is beating as my eyes dart to her lips.

They're pink and pouty…practically begging me to kiss them.

As if some unknown force is pulling me; I start leaning down. I can feel her breath on my lips. As I go to close the small distance…

"Not to interrupt but the park closed at 9." We jump apart scared shitless.

Dear sweet baby Jesus! Are you fucking kidding me?

Really?

Interrupt? You think fuck face?

The security guard just stand there. " If you don't leave, I'll have to escort you."

As I get ready to tell him where I would like to escort his pudgy old ass, Ashley quickly says "no that's quite alright, we were just leaving."

I stand and help her up and we turn to leave.

My blood is boiling! I was so close.

He continues to watch us as we walk out the park gates.

Ashley looks towards me and nervously giggles…obviously not knowing what to say. She's shivering.

I am too, but not because I'm cold.

"Here take my jacket. No really, take it. I'm not cold I promise." I say before she starts to protest. She takes it and puts it on while looking at me gratefully.

We walk a few more steps and she jumps. "Whats wrong?" I ask in a concerned voice.

She digs in the pockets of my jacket and laughs. "It was just your phone vibrating. I wasn't expecting it."

Chuckling I take the phone and see I have a text from Carlee.

_Where are you? I'm assuming you're with Ashley? We went ahead and left, Aiden got into a fight. You okay to get a ride with Ashley or do you need us to come and get you?_

I would love to get a ride with Ashley…and it might have happened if that damned security guard hadn't interrupted.

Okay…so maybe it wouldn't have gone that far. But a girl can dream!

Ashley snaps me out of my thoughts by asking "everything okay?"

"Yeah, I guess Aiden got in a fight and they had to leave. Is it okay if I catch a ride back to the campus with you? Or should I call a cab?"

"Oh no. You can ride with me. You're suchhhhh an inconvenience Spence." She says as bumps her hip with mine and laughs.

I'm jolted to the side but I grab her hand, pulling her with me. She yelps in surprise, and starts laughing all over again.

We continue the path to the car, and I notice that we're still holding hands.

I can't help the insane grin that graces my face.

…if I would've looked over I would've seen that Ashleys face mirrored my own.

As I climb into her Jeep Wrangler, I can't help but think that regardless of the shocking news of Carlee and Ryan….tonight was a good night.

* * *

**A/N:** So there you go. I hope you liked it. I was thinking of doing a different POV every now and then but I don't know whos I should do. Please review. It really does give me motivation.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** The only things that I own is a guitar, a couple of movies, and some clothes.

**A/N:** This chapter is short I know, but the next one should be up soon.

* * *

When I walked into my room, Carlee was already fast asleep. Now either she has an inkling that I know about her secret rendezvous with Ryan or she really is tired.

I change into my Harry Potter pjs-what? Harry Potter is the shiz!

Hermione and Ginny should've hooked up.

Just sayin'

Anyways, guess I'll wait till morning to ask her.

Ha! You didn't really believe that did you?

"CARLEE REYNOLDS, WAKE THE FUCK UP!"

What am I doing you may ask?

I'm jumping on her, smacking her with pillows…and throwing in the occasional tickle.

Tehe.

"What the fuck Spencer? What is the matter with you?"

Oh wow, she looks angry.

Serves her right.

"I have a series of questions for you." I say while moving to my bed; and out of harms way.

"Seriously Spencer? It couldn't wait until the morning? This had better be good."

Okay, okay. I guess I could've been a bit more gentle about it.

But Spencer Carlin does not mess around.

I need her bright-eyed and bushy tailed.

Alright so eyes bright with fury and bushy hair will have to work.

…for real though….I can take her seriously with that dreadful hair she's got going on.

"Spencer!"

Ah, yes!

Back to the matter at hand.

"So when were you going to…Oh, I dunno…tell me that you were seeing Ryan!"

Her face pales, and it goes from angry to shocked. "Who…who told you?"

"That doesn't matter Carls, the fact is…you didn't tell me. We're supposed to be there for each other." I'm sure she can see the hurt expression on my face.

It really does bother me that she didn't tell me.

It hurt.

"Spence…I'm sorry. I know I should've. I just don't like talking about it you know? I avoid the situation at all costs….it just hurts too much." As she says this, tears start to roll down her cheeks.

Instantly I feel horrible, I didn't mean to make her cry. What the hell happened?

"Carls, just tell me okay? Please? Why is this a bad thing? Ryan is a good guy." I move over to her side of the room and sit next to her, grabbing her hand.

"Ryan and I started seeing each other about a month ago. It wasn't serious, just fun..you know? He made me laugh, and feel beautiful." She forces a smile.

"Then a couple of weeks ago we have a picnic, and he decides to break the news to me that he's going into the Army. He was already in it. There was nothing he could do. I guess he signed up awhile ago….before us." Fresh tears start rolling down her cheeks.

My heart breaks for her.

"He wants us to stay together, but I don't know if I can. I don't know if I can put myself through that."

"Carlee, I understand why you're scared. But you're going to put yourself through hell either way. You might as well have each others support. He needs you, and I have a feeling you need him just as much." I put my arm around her and pull her close while she cries into my shoulder.

We stay like that for I don't know how long.

"Thanks Spence, I'm glad you woke me up." She smiles.

"Not a problem Carls…..So wait. Why is Ryan all up in Ashleys business if he is with you?" I'm starting to get confused again.

"Ashley has kind of been his go to girl you know? He knew Aiden wouldn't understand and Ash is gay. He thought she would relate better. I guess he just needed someone to vent to."

"So why did he try and keep me from her?" Now I'm getting pissed. Ashley and I could've been a lot closer by now.

"Well, he…don't get mad okay?….he knew that Ash would give in and tell you…and he didn't want you to…I don't know…meddle."

Meddle?…Meddle?

I do not fucking meddle!

Okay….maybe a little.

But how rude!

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you Spence. That isn't the reason why I didn't. I know you're just trying to help. I didn't say anything because I just wanted it all to go away. But now I'm glad I told you."

This calms me down a bit. "It's alright Carlee, I'm just happy we're okay…we are okay…right?"

"Of course." she says with a smile.

We hug each other tightly.

Ohhh #2.…you're going to get yours.

"Spencer, promise me you won't hurt Ryan in anyway. Please?"

Dammit!

Dammit!

Dammit!

Oh the things I would do to that little bastard.

"Spencer!"

"Fine, fine I won't"

Jesus.

* * *

Gahh. I hate my job. I do not get paid enough to wait on people and get my ass grabbed.

Okay…so maybe they tip good. But still. It's annoying.

The cool breeze feels so damn good as I go out back for my break. I sit down on one of the empty crates… Yess, thirty minutes of silence.

Apparently my vibrating phone didn't agree with me. I dig it out of my pocket and my mood instantly brightens as I see it's a text from Ashley.

_Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to hangout tonight or something_.

Uhem, hell yes I do.

_Sure thing Ash, I'm at work right now. But how about we meet at the quad around 7?_

The response is almost immediate.

_Sounds great. See you then xoxo._

Yes! I'm hanging out with her tonight.

Oh my god….I'm hanging out with her tonight…shit.

Okay Spencer, be cool. Be cool.

"I'm hanging out with Ashley tonight!" I yell jumping up and down.

"That's great Spencer, but there are tables that need cleaned." My manager says from the back door.

Asshole.

2 more hours to go!

* * *

Shit, what am I going to wear!

I have a towel wrapped around my body, standing in the middle of my room… panicking.

Carlee is off doing god knows what with #2 ugh.

I go ahead and dry my hair and do my make-up while thinking about it.

Finishing up the last touches on my make-up; I decide that ripped capris, a white lacey top, and a black and grey vest will do. It's kind of my signature move.

I step into my grey high heels and walk out the door.

Here it goes…

* * *

**A/N**: I know, I know. I'm mean. I realize. But don't worry. I already have half of the next chapter written. So it will be up later tonight. And there with for sure be Spashley action!..not a lot…but enough lol. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

**Discliamer: **It's not mine.

**********Palexobsessed****: **_Well Happy late Birthday to you too! And thank you. Carlee and Ryan are actually my best friends in real life :). As for Aiden...haha I always pictured him that way. _

**************Lilyeyama****: **_Here you are! Hope the wait wasn't too long! :)_

******************Irishgrl33: **_I think you're going to like what happens next!_

******prissy020304: **_Thank you! I gave her a little of my own personality. :)_

**A/N: **Heres the next chapter as promised. Please review!

* * *

As I walk towards the Quad, I see that she's already leaning against my usual table waiting for me. She is so beautiful in her dark skinny jeans and a Paramore t-shirt.

She doesn't realize that I'm here yet, she's in her own little world. It makes me wonder what she's thinking, and if it's about me.

I can only hope.

She hears my footsteps and turns in my direction. Her face breaks out in a grin.

Those eyes are to die for.

"Hey Ash. Sorry I'm a little late. My boss is an ass." I say with a smile.

"It's okay, so are you by any chance hungry?

"I'm starving actually. I didn't get a chance to eat. People are needy." I shrug.

She laughs. "Alright then, let's feed you."

Ohhh the dirty thoughts that just went through my mind.

* * *

We grab Subway and ended up eating it in the car on the way back.

I told you….I was hungry.

We're laughing and singing along to the radio offkey...on my part of course.

She has an amazing voice.

We park and start walking back toward the campus.

I don't know where we're going now, but I don't really mind.

We're in a dorm, and she's leading me to..what I'm assuming is her room.

One side of the room is pretty low key. Lots of dark colors and kind of punk.

Now the other side…heh….it was bright and…disgustingly pink and orange.

Can you guess which side is Ashleys? Cause I can.

I take a seat on her bed, and she follows me.

Spotting her guitar, I'm reminded of something.

"Heyy, you said you would play for me sometime…" I give her my best pouty face.

"Ha! Nice try Spence, but I think that's going to have to wait. I'm working on something, I kind of want it to be perfect."

"Fine. I get it. Whatever Ash." I smile so she knows I'm joking.

"Way to be a baby Spence. Does that pout work for all the boys? Is that how you get them." She says while poking my sides.

"Firstly, my hotness gets all of the attention. Not my pout. And secondly…who said anything about me getting boys?"

"Ohh I'm sorry. Is that how you get the 'men' Spence?" A roar of laughter escapes her lips.

"So you think that's funny huh? Well I'm going to let you in on a little secret."

She doesn't notice me getting closer because she's too busy laughing her ass off.

I'll show her.

"I don't like boys, or men. I like women...One in particular actually, which is.…..you."

That shuts her up.

Ha! Serves her right.

The look on her face is a mixture between confusion and excitement...maybe a hint of shocked too.

I look her right in the eyes. "You _really_ are beautiful Ashley."

And with that, I lean in..and this time…my lips make contact with hers.

And god it's bliss. Her lips are so soft and delicate. As she kisses me back I have to hold back a moan, but it escaped anyway. I'm sure she heard it. Because I feel her lips smile against my own. The kiss starts off as tender and shy. But then her body shifts so she's leaning back against the wall, it pulls me in closer…and we get more passionate.

My hands find their way to her hair, hers mirroring my own before wandering down to my sides…to my hips. She pulls me tighter to her, as if we could be anymore close.

God this girl can kiss.

My entire body is on fire. I want her. So badly.

Her tongue slowly traces my lips, and I let her in without a second thought.

The instant our tongues touch we both let out deep moans.

If I wasn't wet before. I sure as fuck am now.

I can't take it anymore. I break the kiss and look her in the eyes. I see desire. I move my body so I'm straddling her. I'm sure she can feel how hot I am.

Her eyes go wide, and she lets out another moan.

My lips find hers and they crash together. She moves to my neck. Oh god.

Grabbing my hips, she starts moving them. The friction is driving me insane.

Fuck.

I don't think I've been this turned on before in my life.

My hands slide up her shirt, touching her bare skin. God it's so warm and soft. They move on their own accord over her perfect stomach.

I think I might die

Seriously.

Shes back to kissing me again. And it's a hungry kiss.

Right then I know she wants it just as bad as me.

My hands start to travel higher..almost reaching their destination.

"Holy fuck chica! Didn't I tell you to put something on the door knob when you were handling your lesbatron escapades?"

What! Ashley and I jump apart. I end up on the floor.

I'm still in a daze, I look for the source of interruption.

Standing in the doorway is the Latino bitch from my first day.

Seriously? Oh hell no.

"God, I'm sorry Madison. I didn't…know." Ashley looks flushed. I'm sure I look the same.

"Whatever Ash. I'm out. It smells like sex in here. Light a fucking match when you're done."

And with that little bit of poetry, she exit's the room.

Ashley and I look at each other and smile shyly.

"Soo…"

Wow, I'm so fucking graceful sometimes.

Eh. Can you blame me? If I had balls they would be bright fucking blue.

Gah! I repeat. Gah!

If Dora The Explorer would've waited like an hour.

A fucking hour!

Then everything would fine and dandy.

"I should probably get going, it's getting late." I'm not saying this to blow her off or anything.

I stand up and make sure my clothes are straight.

It's just it's kind of awkward, and she's just sitting there.

"Spencer, I'm sorry about that…Madison I mean…she's kind of…well a bitch." She chuckles.

"It's alright. I kind of got that." I probably look like an asshole just standing there.

She gets up and walks toward me.

"Hey. I don't want this to be awkward okay? I had a good time tonight. Don't think that I didn't." She tucks a my hair behind my ear and kisses me on the cheek.

I close my eyes and smile at the touch.

When she pulls away, I turn and head for the door.

"Text me when you get in your room okay? I don't want anyone to snatch you." She's trying to ease the tension, and it's working.

Laughing I say "Alright. Goodnight Ash."

"Night Spence."

I leave the room and shut the door.

Why am I being so weird right now?

God. Get it together Spencer.

She just makes me feel…so much.

It scares me.

* * *

**A/N**: Well there you have it. I promised you Spashley action. What happens next? Does Spencer freak out and push Ashley away. Or vice versa? Or do they live happily ever after. Hmm the possibilities. Muhahaha. Possibly Ashleys POV next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaime**r: It isn't mine.

**A/N**: Sooo this is short, and I'm sorry. I'm in the process of writing the next chapter. Promise!

* * *

Laying on my well worn comforter I couldn't stop thinking of what just happened. Why did I freak out after Madison walked in on us?

Reality.

I stared up at the stupid cheap glow-in-the dark stars that Carlee and I stuck to the ceiling.

Yes, I've kissed a lot of girls, but not like that.

Kissing Ashley was like chocolate melting in your mouth. It's warm and delicious, but when it's gone you can't help but to go back for another piece. Again and again you reach into the bag, pulling out another delicious treat. Until eventually the bag is empty, and you find yourself licking your lips; savoring every last taste.

My entire body is still humming from that kiss. I can't believe it went as far as it did. Like I said, I've kissed girls and maybe felt a few up, but that's as far as I've gone.

I've never felt that connection that I feel with Ashley.

I think that's what scares me. This isn't just another high school fling.

This could be real; if I let it.

Turning on my side I see my phone light up.

Shit, I forgot to text Ashley and tell her that I made it back alright.

_Hey Spence. You okay? Do I need to come and rescue you?_

I giggle as Carlee lets out a huge snore. I swear that girl sounds like one of those really old people..you know..the ones that have nasal problems?

_Nah, I'm fine. There were some random werewolf/vampire fight going on out in the hall. But I took care of it._

I probably totally could take care of it. I may look cute and innocent, but I have two older brothers. I know how to fight dirty.

I miss them. They may be annoying as hell but Glen and Clay have always been there for me.

In Glens words they've always "had my back like a buttcrack."

I smile as I check my phone again.

_Go team Spencer! Well you must be tired from that dangerous endeavor. I'll let you sleep. Text me tomorrow…I really did have a great time…Night Spence._

I close my eyes and sigh; remembering the feel of her lips against my own. I don't think I can go much longer without doing that again.

_I did too Ash. I'll talk to you tomorrow, I promise. Sweet dreams._

You know what? Fuck that.

Yes that's right. Just take that idea, turn it sideways and just fuck it.

I flip open my phone and pull up a new text and address it to Ashley.

_Actually, I was wondering…do you want to go out tomorrow…like a dateish type deal thing? _

Wow Spencer, your swagger never ceases to astound me.

I'm blunt okay? You should know this by now.

_Yes, I would love too. How about we meet at the Quad around..say 7? _

Wooo, go me!

_Sounds great. See you then!_

Setting my phone back on my side table, I lay back and let sleep overtake me; Ashley Davies never leaving my mind.

* * *

This morning has been absolutely horrible. I forgot to set my alarm, so when I woke up and realized that I only had 10 minutes to get to class….I decided to just pull on some sweats, tie my hair into a loose bun, and throw on some eyeliner.

I may be running late as hell, but I will never leave without me some eyeliner.

I hope to God Ashley doesn't see me. That would just be amazing.

Running across campus I notice that it's surprisingly lacking students today.

It's pretty cold though, I probably would've stayed in my warm bed too if I didn't have a stupid assignment due today.

Finally reaching my class, I open the door and find that my teacher is just getting there too.

That's just freakin' marvelous.

People are staring at me, probably because I'm gross and panting. Who could blame them?

Taking my seat, I realize what today is. Blahh with a capital B.

Really?

Today is the day we pick an excerpt from a short story that we've been working on and read it outloud, it's considered our midterm. The actual story is our final.

Wonderful.

"Alright people, I expect all of you to be quiet and attentive to each person." He stops and glares at each student. "Okay, whos first?"

I love how he says this like we're all going to jump up.

He's an old grumpy man with a comb over, who wears way too much cologne and sweater vests.

"Really, no volunteers? Guess I get to pick." He grins.

Shit. Don't pick me. Please dear sweet baby Jesus.

Do. Not. Pick. Me.

Annnnnd he picked me.

"Ms Carlin? Why don't you go first."

I grab my paper and slowly trudge up to the front. I picked an amazing day to look like a Dinosaur shit me out. Joy.

I don't look at anyone, I look directly at the excerpt in my hands. The one I worked so hard on.

…the one that I cannot relate to.

I open my mouth and just let the words flow out.

_Everything that I have been through, all that I have endured; has led me to this moment. _

_For a second it almost seems pointless to fight, but for only a second. That unfortunately, was long enough to see right through me. As I saw my reflection in her eyes, I found myself unable to look away. All the fear, doubt, and shame that I have so expertly buried deep within myself was so apparent on my features, I felt my eyes begin to dampen. _

_The world continues to rush by without the slightest glance in our direction. _

_If only I could look away, to give some signal of distress. The unwavering trance that we are tangled in is sure to be misleading; a look of love or lust, no; those days have disappeared. _

_Our once happy lives filled with hope, love, and trust is long gone. Now all that will remain is apathy in its rawest form. _

_I fight for the will to break free from this horrendous life; from the contact, the silence, the powerful hold that she has on me. _

_She loses her grip for an instant, but that was all I needed to gain the upper hand. Her face contorts in fear as it is my turn to gaze into her mind; her soul. As she stands there before me writhing beneath my stare; I see nothing but what our lives have become, empty. _

_As a struggle begins, she tries to portray something more, something that does not exist. _

_I finally find the will to rip away from the pain that overcomes me, and in turn I am numb enough to walk away._

_She holds her stare, I don't have to look; it feels like fire on my back. Burning me to leave a constant reminder of her unrelenting existence in my life. _

_However hard I fight, or how long I can withstand the urge to face her again; I won't stray far. _

_We are bound together with lies as strong as steel; unbreakable but never stainless. _

After I finish, I get the courage to look up and I see everyone staring at me in awe.

"Ms. Carlin….that was beautiful." He's looking at me as if I sprouted a different head.

Yeah, that's right.

Take that!

I smile and walk…well…strut to my seat.

Maybe today won't be so horrible after all.

* * *

**A/N**: I know, I know. It' was short. But the next chapter has a Spashley date! Be excited for awkwardnesss.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: I don't ownnn.

**A/N**: Sorry guys. My life has been hectic. Anywayss here is your chapter. And I made it extremely long. So maybe that makes up for my lack of updating? It will get better. I promise to update a lot more

* * *

So I'm at work right now. Gah! I wish it would just be 7 already.

I was stressing about where to take her, but when I asked her what she wanted to do she said she had it all taken care of.

Didn't I ask her on a date, not the other way around?

Oh well. I like a girl that takes charge..ha!

Ugh, my boss has been up all of our asses today. I guess corporate got this brilliant fucking idea to install a "thank you buzzer."

Every time someone leaves and 'enjoys their service' they're suppose to push the 'thank you buzzer.'

Annd every time they do it we have to yell "thank you" as loud as we can.

Seriously?

Like for serious?

I shit you not, I've been brainwashed.

Every time I hear a buzz. I shout my thanks.

Splendid.

After waiting for a million years I finally get a bathroom break.

I've gotta piss like a pregnant woman!

No joke.

Walking in the stall I dance around in circles until I finally get my pants down, I'm thankful that I'm alone.

I hear the door open and someone walks into the stall next to me. An old lady I'm assuming since she has wrinkly ankles and Velcro shoes.

Yes, I'm a stall peeker. We all are.

Don't lie.

Great. I have stage fright when it comes to public bathrooms.

Come on Spencer. Just do your thing. You can do this.

Just pee.

Let it flow.

Niagara falls.

Rushing springs.

A splashing brook.

The mother fucking ocean….. just do it!

Well, the old lady seems to be having no difficulty in using the bathroom, ew.

As I sit there and try to concentrate I faintly hear someone in the lobby hit the buzzer.

Without even thinking I yell as loud as I can "THANK YOU!"

"Jesus Christ!" The woman in the stall yells next to me.

Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god.

I cannot believe I just did that.

Spencer Carlin you are a winner.

Mumbling something about "fucking teenagers." the woman exit's the bathroom.

Ha!

I couldn't hold it in anymore, I started laughing hysterically.

I laughed so hard the pee came out.

Well. I guess that works.

Shit, I've been in here for 15 minutes. Blahh, back to work.

* * *

I'm free! I'm free!

I practically run to my car and slam it into drive before I even have my door shut all of the way.

Yeahh. If you think I'm a winner; you should see my car.

A shitty little red Neon that is pretty much going to die soon. His name is Neo.

Original, I know.

Eh, he gets me from A to B; possibly even C when I'm nice and give him oils and such.

Anyways, a gorgeous girl awaits!

Once parked, I sprint to my dorm. I only have 45 minutes!

I'm really thankful that I thought out an outfit already.

Go me!

As I finish doing my hair and make-up, which I chose to keep simple, I slip on a old Green Day t-shirt and a ripped pair of skinny jeans.

Ashley told me to keep it casual, so this is me being causal.

Watch me totally look ridiculous whenever we get to where ever we're going.

I step into my white vans, grab a green hoodie, and walk out the door, completely nervous of course.

* * *

I want you to sit back and think about what the word beautiful means. If Ashley Davies wasn't the first thing to pop in your mind, then you have no idea what the word really means.

Seriously, this girl is unbelievably beautiful.

She's leaning against the table watching a chipmunk run around the landscape; a small smile gracing her lips. Her hair is slightly curled, and her eyes dance as the creature weaves in and out of the shrubs. The solid black v-neck shirt she is wearing hugs her body perfectly under a white peacoat jacket, along with her dark skinny jeans and black heels.

As she hears my footsteps she turns in my direction, and the small smile she was wearing before is now full blown. I can't help but put on a smile of my own when I realize that hers is for me.

"Hey, you look beautiful." She says as she hugs me.

When I hug her back I'm instantly warm, she smells wonderful. I fight the urge to hang on, and let her go.

I should probably say something now. I probably look like a huge asshat just standing here while she compliments the pants right off of me.

"You smell good." Awesome Spencer, that was so freaking articulate.

"Thanks, I showered today." She says with a chuckle.

For some reason, that sarcasticness, made me relax a little.

"So are you going to tell me where we're going, or are you going to keep it a secret all damn night?" I say as I bump my shoulder into hers.

"I thought we could go to a place downtown where you can eat, drink coffee, and listen to local people perform. It's called Stoked." She says as we walk towards her car.

Hmm, that sounds really cool actually. I wonder why I haven't heard of it.

She must have taken my silence the wrong way because she starts stuttering "I uh, I didn't know what you, um well..liked. And I didn't want anything….you know..serious because of….I didn't want to make you uncomforta-"

"Whoa Ash, it's okay. I was just thinking of why I've never heard of it. I mean, I've lived here all of my life. It sounds great. And I'm glad you were trying to make me comfortable." I grab her hand. "It really means a lot."

* * *

The ride to Stoked was silent, but nice. We just sat in each others presence; caught up in our own thoughts. About 5 minutes into the drive Ashley reached over and grabbed my hand. It was amazing how much I could feel in just one touch. I looked over and smiled while turning my palm over and lacing our fingers together. Turning my head back so I could look out the window, I couldn't help but think that I could get use to this.

As we pulled up in the parking lot of the building, I'm not going to lie; it looked trashy. A million horror movies filled my mind, and it was getting pretty late….

We started walking towards the entrance door, that really just looked like someone wrote the word 'Stoked' in permanent marker. Okay…I'm officially freaked.

Ashley must have sensed this because she assured me that it was safe. "Come on Spence…are you scared?". She smirked, almost challenging me.

"Scared? Me? Pshtt. It's a coffee house. Why would I be scared…..unless I should be?"

Okay so, I meant to sound tough; I really did. But that building is freaky as hell. I feel like when I go in there, all of the people are going to be made out of wax…that is until I knock one over trying to get my ass the fuck out of there and realize that they're really dead bodies _covered_ in wax.

"Don't worry Spencer, I'll protect you." She says as she puts her arm around my waist.

Aww.

Okay, so what if there are evil creatures in there and I'm going to trip over a corpse and fall out a window plummeting to my death.

It would be worth it.

As we entered the building, my opinion of the place changed immedienly. I guess the old saying 'don't judge a book by its cover' really does apply here.

It was warm and inviting. The lighting was low and the tablecloths, booths, and walls were a deep red. There was a small stage up front overlooking the tables. Only a small amount of people filled the room. Work friends catching a drink before heading home, College kids studying quietly together, couples looking shyly at each other, all in all it seemed like an okay place. No scary ski mask people lurking.

I approve.

I followed Ashley to a booth and sat across from her. Before we even got a chance to talk, our waiter appeared. "Hi, I'm Lance and I'll be your waiter for this evening. May I get you all started off with a drink?" He was tall and cute, I expected him to hit on one of us but he seemed to catch on.

"Sure, I'll have a sweet tea." I couldn't help but stare at her lips as she said this. They were so beautiful, and I know from experience how soft they are. It is taking everything I have right now to not to lean across this table and capture her lips with my own.

"Spencer? Are you alright?"

Oh well…crap….I just embarrassed myself. My cheeks feel hot. So I'm pretty sure that my face is bright red.

Annd there she goes smirking at me again. Yep she knows exactly what I was thinking…greattt.

"Oh um, I'll just have the same thanks." I say with my head ducked down.

"Alright ladies, I'll be back with your drinks and to take your orders." I watched Lance leave, determined to look anywhere but at Ashley.

"So Spence, still think someone is going to kill you?"

"Ha ha Ashley, you're hilarious. But no, I am quite content. Any idea on what to order? I think I'm going to have Chicken Alfredo."

Okay, I'm rambling and she knows it. But oh well.

"Yeah, I'm probably going to have the Shrimp Alfredo. It's delicious."

She's so cute. But I have to pee.

"Hey I have to use the restroom, if he comes back can you tell him my order?"

"Sure thing Spence." She says that with a wink that makes my knees weak.

I turn to head towards the bathroom and being my usual graceful self, I tripped.

On what you may ask?

….nothing.

That is how amazing Spencer Carlin is ladies and gentleman.

I sprang up and turned around to see Ashley trying not to laugh. Mortified, I gave her a goofy smile and hurried off to the bathrooms which were at the side of the stage.

Thankfully no one else was in here. I have serious problems when it comes to peeing in public. I do my thing and go to wash my hands.

Drying my hands I hear a lot of commotion. It sounds like someone is extra microphone happy or something. I suppose they're about to start the performances.

It's awfully loud for coffee house guitar music.

As I step out of the bathroom, the guy on the microphone becomes clearer "Well folks are you ready for karaoke night?"

Karaoke, what? I pause and listen. I thought Ash said it was a few local performers.

"I know that we usually have a calmer atmosphere, but we figured we might give this a shot since people have been requesting it. We're going to start things off with music from the early 90's"

Okay well, that answers my question. I continue my path to my seat, and the stage becomes visible. The announcer has on a suit and he looks nervous. Like he knows that no one is going to want to volunteer.

Wow, I didn't realize how close the bathrooms were to the stage.

"So who is up first? Any takers? Come on, come on, don't be shy."

Psht, as if. There is no way in hell I would get up there and make a complete ass out of myself. I'm guessing everyone else is agreeing with me because so far no one has stepped up.

I'm about 20 steps away from my seat; I can see Ashley smiling at me. I can tell that she's surprised at the karaoke situation.

Oh well, this should be interesting.

I was so caught up in Ashley's smile that I forgot to watch where I was going.

That is never a good thing for me.

Never ever.

The next thing I know my foot gets caught in a student's book bag strap and I'm sent to the floor, landing on my face.

And let's see; in the process of my falling, I managed to send a plate of lasagna flying into the air….and onto someone's back.

I jump up and start my apologies quickly. "I am soo sorry ma'am, I tripped, and I should've been watching where I was going. I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do?"

The woman covered in sauce huffs and storms off to the bathroom. Not that I really blame her.

I'd be pissed.

So now I'm just standing there looking like an asshole with the entire population staring at me.

Greaattt.

The announcer on stage starts laughing hysterically, and then everyone else followed.

Well, that's just fan-fucking-tastic.

I don't dare look in the direction of Ashley. My face is already redder than the tomato sauce that has surely stained that poor woman's outfit.

"Well, well, it seems as if someone has finally broken the ice and started up some laughter in this place. Bravo, bravo. Can we give this beautiful lady a round of applause please."

Everyone starts clapping and hollering "whooo." and "you go girl."

I don't think I've ever been this embarrassed.

I sneak a glance at Ashley. She's clapping and has a look on her face that is torn between amusement and sympathy.

I give a little bow, and start heading off in the direction of my seat.

"Oh hoo, noo little lady. I think it is only proper that you come up here and show us what else you've got." The announcer says with enthusiasm.

Oh. Fuck. No.

I turn around immediately to say no. But the announcer is off the stage and is already pushing me back to it. I am too shocked to stop him.

Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. No way is this happening to me right now.

As the announcer hoists me up on stage, I am instantly blinded by bright lights. I can barely make out Ashley just staring at me with a shocked expression. She doesn't know what to do. I can tell she feels horrible for me.

"Well little lady can I get your name?" He says into the microphone and then swings it in front of me.

You know back there when I said that I have never been more embarrassed?

Well, scratch that….and then insert it right here.

"Uhm Spencer. But I'm not much of a singer." My face is going to permanently going to be red after this experience. I can feel it.

"That is perfectly alright Spencer, we're just all here to have fun. Now why don't you pick a song that was popular in the early 90's. I have a list here if you would like to look at it. Be careful which song you choose, our teleprompter is broken at the moment. So be sure you know the words." He says with a wink.

Oh dear sweet baby Jesus.

I take the list from him. Great, threes only one song I recognize. And I unfortunately know all of the words to it….thanks to Carlee. She works out to this song for some odd reason, and sings it nonstop when she's in her little 'energy' moods. Eventually she got me into it, and we didn't even need to go to the gym and work out….we would just dance around and sing this song….it was enough to work up a sweat.

"So got your eye on a song?" I can feel everyone staring at me, even though I couldn't really see them. Well I guess that helps.

Bleh. If I'm going to do this…at least I'm going to do my best. I don't need Ashley thinking I'm even more ridiculous than I've already led her to believe.

Alright Spence. You can do this. Make her laugh.

Oh. Fuck.

I point to the song, and his face lights up. "Ooohh okay then. Well I'm just going to tell the DJ and then we can get this party started. Here is your mic, and the stage is yours dear."

He hands me the mic, and I'm left all alone on the stage. What the fuck am I doing. How do I even get myself into these horrible situations.

The music starts.

Oh well….here goes nothing.

I put on my best 'Valley Girl' voice and strutting across the stage.

"Oh, my, god. Becky, look at her butt.  
It is so big. She looks like,  
one of those rap guys' girlfriends.  
But, you know, who understands those rap guys?  
They only talk to her, because,  
she looks like a total prostitute, 'kay?  
I mean, her butt, is just so big.  
I can't believe it's just so round, it's like,  
out there, I mean - gross. Look!  
She's just so ... black!"

I turn around and shake my butt to the audience.

"I like big butts and I can not lie  
You other brothers can't deny  
That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist  
And a round thing in your face  
You get sprung, wanna pull out your tough  
'Cause you notice that butt was stuffed"

I'm starting to get more comfortable now, moving across the stage and just dancing. Pretending that its just me and Carlee in our room. And the girl that I'm crushing on isn't out there watching me.

Ohhh jesus…

"Deep in the jeans she's wearing  
I'm hooked and I can't stop staring  
Oh baby, I wanna get with you  
And take your picture  
My homeboys tried to warn me  
But that butt you got makes me so horny"

I look into the crowd and find Ashley. I wiggle my eyebrows and wink at her.

"Ooh, Rump-o'-smooth-skin  
You say you wanna get in my Benz?"

I make a fake whipping noise and flick my wrist like I just cracked a whip.

"Well, use me, use me  
'Cause you ain't that average groupie  
I've seen them dancin'  
To hell with romancin'  
She's sweat, wet,  
Got it goin' like a turbo 'Vette"

I'm dancing around like a mad woman, and I can feel sweat pouring down my back. Good thing I'm not wearing a t shirt that would show that.

Gross.

"I'm tired of magazines  
Sayin' flat butts are the thing  
Take the average black man and ask him that  
She gotta pack much back  
So, fellas! (Yeah!) Fellas! (Yeah!)  
Has your girlfriend got the butt? (Hell yeah!)  
Tell 'em to shake it! (Shake it!) Shake it! (Shake it!)  
Shake that healthy butt!  
Baby got back!"

By now the crowd is getting into it with me. The guys are yelling "Yeah!". At the right parts and they're girlfriends are looking at them with little amusement.

Haha.

"I like 'em round, and big  
And when I'm throwin' a gig  
I just can't help myself, I'm actin' like an animal  
Now here's my scandal  
I wanna get you home  
And ugh, double-up, ugh, ugh"

The crowd hollars in laughter as I do the running man at this point. What can I say? Once I start I cannot be stopped.

"I ain't talkin' bout Playboy  
'Cause silicone parts are made for toys  
I want 'em real thick and juicy  
So find that juicy double  
Mix-a-Lot's in trouble  
Beggin' for a piece of that bubble  
So I'm lookin' at rock videos  
Knock-kneeded bimbos walkin' like hoes  
You can have them bimbos  
I'll keep my women like Flo Jo  
A word to the thick soul sisters, I wanna get with ya  
I won't cuss or hit ya  
But I gotta be straight when I say I wanna"

I make a fake moaning noise that suprises even myself. I get a loud "whoop" from all the 'fellas'

"Till the break of dawn  
Baby got it goin' on  
A lot of simps won't like this song  
'Cause them punks like to hit it and quit it  
And I'd rather stay and play  
'Cause I'm long, and I'm strong  
And I'm down to get the friction on  
So, ladies! (Yeah!) Ladies! (Yeah)  
If you wanna roll in my Mercedes {Yeah!}  
Then turn around! Stick it out!  
Even white boys got to shout  
Baby got back!"

Finally all the ladies are getting into it. While the guys scoff at them. It's kind of turned in to Women Vs. Men out in the audience. Haha oh well.

"Baby got back!  
Yeah, baby ... when it comes to females, Cosmo ain't got nothin'  
to do with my selection. 36-24-36? Ha ha, only if she's 5'3"."

I had to laugh at that part. It always cracks me up.

"So your girlfriend rolls a Honda, playin' workout tapes by Fonda  
But Fonda ain't got a motor in the back of her Honda  
My anaconda don't want none  
Unless you've got buns, hun"

I find Ashley out in the crowd again and she is doubled over in laughter. Our eyes meet and I can tell she's impressed by my confidence

"You can do side bends or sit-ups,  
But please don't lose that butt  
Some brothers wanna play that "hard" role  
And tell you that the butt ain't gold  
So they toss it and leave it  
And I pull up quick to retrieve it  
So Cosmo says you're fat  
Well I ain't down with that!  
'Cause your waist is small and your curves are kickin'  
And I'm thinkin' bout stickin'"

Everyone is on their feet and cheering. Some of them are even shouting the lyrics along with me.

"To the beanpole dames in the magazines:  
You ain't it, Miss Thing!  
Give me a sister, I can't resist her  
Red beans and rice didn't miss her  
Some knucklehead tried to dis  
'Cause his girls are on my list  
He had game but he chose to hit 'em  
And I pull up quick to get wit 'em"

I hold out the microphone to the crowd and let them chant with me.

"So ladies, if the butt is round,  
And you want a triple X throw down,  
Dial 1-900-MIXALOT  
And kick them nasty thoughts  
Baby got back!"

As I finish. The crowd breaks out in applause and laughter. I feel wayy less embarrassed than I did before. I was determined to not make a fool out of myself.

"Wow, that was amazing. Lets hear it one last time for Spencer." The crowd, starts up again and I do a little bow and make my way off stage.

"Alright, we're going to take a quick break and then maybe we'll have a few more takers."

I find mine and Ashleys booth and she has the biggest smile on her face.

"Spencer, that was….you are just…. wow." She says while hugging me.

"Thanks" I mumble as I smell her hair. It's delicious.

We break away, and I just can't help myself anymore. I'm to hyped up from being on stage to control it anymore.

I close the distance between us and finally capture her lips with my own. And oh god, they are just as soft as I remember. We stay like that for a few seconds. Just feeling each other with our lips. And then I deepen it. Tasting her. She's has the most addicting taste that I have ever had on my tongue. I wanted more of her. And judging from her hands that were roaming my body, she felt the same. I pull my hands from her beautiful hair and put it on her shoulder, gently pushing us out of the kiss, but still keeping her close.

Yes, I want her like I've never wanted anything else. But now was not the time. Tonight we should enjoy each others company. I want her to know that I want more from her than just something physical.

I look into her eyes that have gone a shade darker…willing her to understand.

She grabs my hand and leans down to kiss it. When she brings her head back up our eyes meet, and I know she understands.

"I ordered your food. It came just before your big finish." (**A/N**: Hahahaha)

"Ohh good, I'm starving." I say as I start to dig in.

She laughs, and then follows my actions.

I've been single for a long time. Wishing that I could find someone, but being too scared to take the risk. The risk of being hurt.

Ashley Davies is worth that risk.

* * *

**A/N:** Soooo what did you think? Good? Please review! The song is "Baby Got Back" by Sir Mix A Lot.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi all!**

**I stopped writing this story a while ago because I was overwhelmed with school, work, and family issues. **

**I was thinking about continuing it. Thoughts? **

**Love, Nichatie. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Hello! I'm back! I know this chapter is a bit short, but I figured I would give you guys something. I already have the next chapter halfway written! Enjoy!

*RING, RING*

*RING, RING**RIIINNNG, RIIINNNG*

Are you fucking serious? Alarm clocks shouldn't be allowed, ever!

"Ugh." I let out the most unattractive groan ever while reaching for my phone. Whyyy do mornings exist? It's too damn early for thi- OH a text from Ashley!

_Hello there pretty lady! I hope you slept well. Are you free after your 3 o'clock class, or do you have plans with Carlee? I wanna ask you something, but I'd rather do it in person. Miss you xoxo_

Sigh, seeing her name pop up on my phone gives me such a rush of emotions. It's been exactly a month today since that night I embarrassed myself singing "Baby Got Back".

It's been so wonderful. That night, when she dropped me off she asked me to be her girlfriend. I, of course said yes and have been a giddy little shit since. Much to Aidens dismay.

"Take that Bilbo fucking Douche Baggins!"

"Spencer! Seriously! I'm trying to sleep over here!" yelled a very irritable looking Carlee.

Oops. I guess I did say that kind of loud. Oh well, she needed to get her ass up anyways.

She has been such a wreck since Ryan shipped out for the Army on a 24 month tour. I don't blame her in the slightest. She's really been slipping lately. Not to mention lashing out. I've been trying to spend as much time as possible with her. I don't like the idea of her being alone. She gets this look on her face. I can't bare it.

I guess she didn't feel that she needed to get up after all, since she's already snoring again.

Juggling keeping Carlee sane and trying to spend romantical time with Ashley has been difficult. Ashley has been incredibly understanding though, she's such a sweetheart.

I know what you're all wondering. Have Ashley and I did the dirrrtayy?!

Yeah!

Just kidding.

I wish.

We've gotten close many, many, times. We always seem to get interrupted.

Cockblockers.

Well, I guess it would technically be called a Clam Jam.

Bastards.

I re-read her text message and wonder what it is she needs to talk to me about.

It's stupid I know, but now I'm getting nervous about it.

Oh hush! I'm a girl! Over-analyzing things is like my main hobby!

I try and shake all negative thoughts from my head and respond.

_Sure Darlin', I'm free. Your place or mine? ;)_

With that I climb out of bed and get ready for my why-did-I-take-a-freaking-9am-class.

**A/N: **Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **I promised a longer chapter, and here it is. Enjoy!

_Tick, tick, tick, tick, tick._

Ugh, this class is going by so slow. I'm literally counting the seconds. I'm suppose to meet Ashley for dinner. She has something she wants to ask me, but can only do it in person.

I wonder wha-

Shut up Spencer!

We promised that we wouldn't worry about it.

Oh Jesus fucking Christ now I sound like freaking Gollum talking to myself.

Seriously though, this classroom is dead. Looking around I see that everyone's eyes are glazed over. I feel bad for Mr. Collins though, he tries to get us involved so much. It isn't his fault that History is just so….historic.

"Alright, I see that not one person is even listening to me. I guess that's a sign that class is dismissed." Mr. Collins sighs and waves his arms at us to go.

Yes! I'm already pulling out my phone to let Ashley know that I'm on my way to her room.

_Hey, I got out of class early. I'm on my way!_

I have to put my phone away quickly so I don't get knocked to the ground. These bitches don't play around here. They will run you over if you're going too slow.

Ashley's roommate, Madison, I swear she scans the crowd just looking for someone to knock over with that enormous latino ass of hers.

I make it through the masses and I'm practically running though the quad. This hoodie isn't doing it's job. My nips could cut glass. Damn. I hate snow.

Well, not really. It's actually very beautiful. Just not right now, while I'm mucking through it.

Stupid snow.

As I make it to the door and start my way up the stairs I run into Madison. Literally. I guess I wasn't paying attention.

See! See! I told you!

Puta.

"Fuck Spencer, how the fuck did you run into me? There's enough room to fit twenty fucking people on these stairs. Is this like a gay thing? Because I'm here to tell you that I do not swing that way. Just because I room with Ashley doesn't mean shit. I didn't pick it. So if you're trying to rub up on me chica…"

She let her sentence hang in the air and put her hand on her hip.

Is this bitch serious?

Are you shitting me? Like, am I being shit right now?

I'm so sorry Madison that your huge ass took up the entire stairway.

"Madison, I can assure you that there is no way in hell that I would ever 'rub up on you'. Sorry, I just wasn't watching where I was going. Now if you'll excuse me, my girlfriend is waiting for me."

She scoffs and walks away muttering in Spanish.

Crazy bitch.

I finally arrive at Ashley's door and I raise my hand to knock. I'm hesitating.

Why am I hesitating?

Oh maybe because she's the most beautiful girl ever and I will never stop feeling the butterflies, or in this case dragons.

Jesus just knock.

_Knock, knock_

There! Go me!

I'm doing a little victory dance in my head when the door opens and it reveals the most stunning site I have ever seen.

Shit, the dragons are back!

Rawr.

Ashley is standing in the doorway with her curly hair, and those beautiful brown eyes. She's wearing dark skinny jeans, black knee high boots, and a black fitted v-neck t-shirt. Yes, the outfit is simple, but she wears it so damn well.

I suddenly feel under-dressed in my grey OSU hoodie, black sweats, and black and white vans.

Okay, okay, in my defense I didn't even know we were going to dinner until halfway through my class.

I'm still in the middle of checking her out when I realize that she's talking.

Oh shit.

"Whaa?"

Fuck. That was smooth. Way to go Spencer. All the fucking awards.

She giggles and repeats herself. "I hope you're not too disappointed, but I don't think we should go out to dinner. It's suppose to really start snowing. I don't want us to be marooned somewhere."

She looks nervous. It's cute.

"That's okay Ash. Do you just want to order a pizza and watch movies?"

The worried look turns to a smile at my suggestion.

"Sure, sounds perfect. I'm just going to change into my sweats."

"Okay." Shit, what do I do? There's literally no privacy in here. Do I look away? Of course I look away!

I pull out my phone and pretend to text.

I'm such a nerd. Why am I such a nerd!?

Fuck, I'm super aware of everything right now. I swear I just heard the fibers crunch on the rug where her jeans hit it. Oh my god.

It's taking everything in my body to just stare at my phone.

"Uh Spence? Is everything okay? Something wrong with it?"

Oh no, no, no. There is nothing wrong with that sweet body of yours. I look up to see that she has her sweats on and she's looking at me in concern.

Wait, what?

I guess she can tell that I'm confused.

"Your phone. Is it not coming on? You've been staring at the screen for a while."

Shit! The screen must've timed out and I didn't even notice because I was trying not to notice her. I am such a winner.

Jesus.

"Oh, uh. I had it in the same pocket with my keys, and I was just making sure there were no scratches. I think I'm good though." I hold up my phone and smile.

I am a loser. It's official.

She sits on the bed and motions for me to do the same.

"Pepperoni and cheese alright? I'm just gonna order Dominos from the app on my phone, so much more convenient." She laughs and pulls out her phone.

"Yeah that's good. What movie?" I say as I shed my hoodie and kick off my shoes. I turn to look at her hundreds of dvd's. I'm officially impressed. She has all the good ones.

" Have you ever seen the movie The Descent? It's one of my favorites. I've been wanting to watch it lately."

You have got to be fucking kidding me! That movie scares the shit out of me! What do I do?! I'll just tell her I'm scared of it. Yeah, that's what I'll do.

"That sounds great! I've been meaning to watch it too." I grab it and turn on her Xbox to put it in.

Amazing Spencer, just amazing. You've really out done yourself this time.

Hush!

We sit on the bed, Indian style, and wait for the pizza to arrive before we start the movie.

We're both nervous. That's apparent.

That dirty elephant is in the room again. His name is SEX.

We both want it, but every time things seem to be headed in that direction we get interrupted. It's annoying really. I've never wanted anyone as much as I want Ashley Davis.

She's everything that I've ever wanted.

I start to get emotional and I turn to look at her. She's looking back at me, my emotions mirrored in her eyes.

She leans in and I meet her halfway.

As our lips touch my heart explodes and I can't help but smile into our kiss. She feels my smile and does the same.

The kiss starts to deepen as I put my hand in her hair and pull her closer, while my other hand draws lazy circles on her thigh. Her hands are on my hips and my breath hitches as I feel them go under my hoodie. Her hands are so soft. So perfect.

Suddenly I feel my body falling backwards and my head hits the pillows. I'm confused for a second and then I feel her climbing on top of me. After the realization that she's straddling my thigh hits, I can barely breathe. This is all too much and too little at the same time. She lifts me up a little and takes my shirt off, hers following shortly after. Our skin touches and my body explodes with goose bumps. My brain can't keep up with whats happening because I've wanted it for so long. Is this about to happen? Are we about to finally do this? A thousand thoughts enter my mind and I start to panic. Her lips touch mine again and everything disappears. I know that everything will be okay. Her hand on my stomach slowly starts to trail up, I can feel her just under my bra. She pulls back and locks our eyes, looking for silent permission. I pull her down for another kiss, and that's all she needed for an answer. She reaches around me and unclaps my bra, while showering my neck with kisses and little nips with her teeth. She shifts to pull the staps down, and our eyes lock. I've never wanted this so badly. I feel the garment being slowly removed, and I can feel myself throbbing against her thigh.

_Knock, knock, knock_

"Pizza!"

You have got to be fucking kidding me. No. Way.

Fuck!

Ashley sighs and she slowly slides off me. She grabs her shirt and mine in the process.

I'm still just laying there, bra askew, with a 'what the fuck' look on my face.

She giggles. "Spence. I really don't fancy the pizza guy seeing you like that."

With that, I'm shaken out of my daze and re-clasp my bra and throw on my shirt.

Ashley opens the door and reveals a guy that's in my Lit class. Oh he is so going to hear about this! She pays for the pizza and gives him a tip. I scoff.

Psht no tip for that fucker.

I can't remember his name. Oh yeah.

Frodo fuck baggins.

Close enough.

She puts the pizza on the bed and grabs two diet cokes from the mini fridge.

I grab the Xbox controller and decide to get this horrific movie started. I'm sure it'll give me nightmares for 6 months. Just like last time.

"Spence wait, I just want to go ahead and ask you the question I've been wanting to ask, before I lose my nerve."

Whoa, I forgot all about that. Must've slipped my mind while she was straddling me.

Focus Spencer! She's talking!

"Christmas break is next week, and I was wondering…I was just wondering if you'd like to come with me to my parents house. They won't be there. It'll just be us and my sister. I know that you have a family thing, and you'll probably want to spend time with them. I just thought I'd ask, and it's okay if you don't want to."

She says this all very fast, and it's hard for me to compute what she just said.

I swear I have the brain capacity of a troll tonight.

Wait. Did she just ask me to spend Christmas break with her? _Alone _with her. Well she mentioned something about her sister, but still.

Unsupervised, no interruptions.

Hell yes.

"I'm sorry, can we forget I asked. I knew it was probably too early in our relationship. I just thought it would be nice to-"

"NO!" I interrupt.

"I mean yes! No, I mean…"

Shit. Troll brain.

"What I mean is, I would absolutely love to spend Christmas break with you." I finally get out.

A smile breaks over her face. "Really? Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure."

I'll just have to deal with my Mother later.

"Good. I promise to keep my bratty sister away from us. She's only a year younger, but she's still annoying."

"I'm sure it'll be fine Ash." I chuckle.

She lays back on the bed with a smile on her face and pulls me down so my head is on her chest. She wraps her arm around me and I wrap mine around her waist.

We start the movie and I don't even care anymore that its creepy and horrifying. Not even that can bring me down right now.

Two weeks alone with Ashley. I cannot wait!

**A/N: Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! I'm back! I know, you hate me. I just didn't know where to go with this, but I've been up all night and I'm pretty sure I know where it's going now. I was going to go ahead and post another chapter, but it's already 3am so you'll just have to wait. It's almost finished though. Thank you all for your support! The reason I decided to continue this is because even though I haven't updated in awhile, I still continue to get this story Favorited. I figure I must be doing something right, right? Please review!**

I can't believe that this day is finally here! What day you might ask? Uh, only the day that I get to go to Ashley's house for two weeks! Unsupervised! I've been packing and pacing for the past week. Carlee was excited for me, that is until I talked about it non-stop.

What? Ashley is smokin' and I'm gonna be alone with her. Well, her Sister is going to be there. I hope she likes me, I'm not gonna lie I'm kind of nervous. Ashley didn't even tell her that we were coming, she wants it to be a surprise. I think that it's sweet that she doesn't want her Sister to be alone on Christmas.

"Spence, you gonna get that?"

Huh? What?

"Spencer, your phone. It's annoying." I look over at Carlee laying on her bed looking beyond irritated. Great, she's awake and it looks like she's been crying all night.

Sigh.

Crabby Carlee is not fun.

"Spencer! Jesus." Oops, better get that.

I grab my phone and answer it without looking to see who was calling. Big mistake.

"Hi Honey! Your Father and I were just wondering what time you would be home?" Came the voice of Paula Carlin, AKA, Satan.

Shit, shit, shit.

I guess in all my excitement, I forgot to tell them I wasn't coming home.

Quick, lie!

"Oh, Mom, I'm so sorry I forgot to call…but I'm not going to be able to come home for Christmas." I say the last part quickly and brace myself for the wrath of Paula.

"SPENCER CARLIN! What do you mean 'you're not going to be able to come home for Christmas'? It's Christmas! And you _will_ be here." She said with such force and venom I was checking myself for bite marks.

In the corner I can hear Carlee laughing as she's getting dressed. Well at least that cheered her up.

Bitch.

I look over at her and glare. That doesn't seem to phase her and she quickly mouths "worse than a howler."

I had to hold back a laugh at that.

"Spencer! Are you even listening to me?" My phone screams.

Oh, right. Shit. Lie Spencer, come on. You can do it.

"Uhh…" Brilliant Spence, fucking brilliant.

I can hear my Father in the background telling her she was going to be late for work.

Heh, she'll be hanging up with me in a matter of seconds. There's nothing in this world that she cares more about than her jo- OH MY GOD, that's it!

"Mom I'm sorry but I was talking to my advisor the other day about switching majors. He said that it wasn't too late to switch me into the Medical Program. I figured I could check it out, he said he had a few sources here and I could check them out over Christmas break….but if you want me to come ho-" I didn't get to finish my sentence as she cut me off.

"Oh Spencer, that's wonderful! No, no of course we understand. We will miss you, but we don't want you to mess up this wonderful opportunity. Oh Honey I am so proud of you. I have to go, but please call me and tell me how it's going. Love you!"

Click. She was gone. Didn't even wait for a response.

Satan, I tell you.

Oh well, I guess that went alright.

"You are such a liar, Spencer Carlin." Carlee says as she starts packing a few last minute things for her trip home.

"Yeah well, you haven't met my Mother, and lets keep it that way. Just thinking of the safety of your soul." I say with a smile.

"I'm gonna miss you Spence, you promise to call and tell me of your sordid sexcapades?" Carlee says as she turns and looks me in the eyes.

I feel so sad for her. She still hasn't heard from Ryan. I know its killing her. Hopefully some time with her family will cheer her up.

I step forward and engulf her in a huge hug. "Of course Carls, and I'm gonna miss you too." I pull back and kiss her on the forehead.

I really am so thankful that we've gotten so close. I can honestly say that she is my first real best friend, and I don't know what I would do without her.

We separate and she grabs her bags and starts for the door. As she turns around to wave goodbye she has a few tears, but she quickly wipes them away as she walks out the door.

Sigh. I know it's only two weeks, but she is in such a fragile state right now. I make a mental note to call and text her often.

I'm pulled from my thoughts as I hear my phone go off, signaling a new text message.

Grabbing it, I see it's from Ashley and I can't help the huge smile that forms on my face.

Gosh, I'm sprung.

_Hi pretty girl, are you ready for two weeks of fun?_

Heck yes I am!

_Hey Ash. Yes, I am so ready to be outta here. :)_

I really am, I can't wait to be at her house.

_Well lucky for you, your wish is my command. I'll start heading over to your room to help you with your bags._

Aww, isn't she the sweetest?

_Well aren't you just the little Gentlewoman? Doors unlocked, just come on in._

Shit, I still have to get dressed. I should have time. Her dorm is across the courtyard from me.

_Sure thing babe. See you soon. _

Smiling, I start to shed my pj bottoms off and try and find jeans that I haven't packed. Going to my closet, I can see that I'm out of luck.

Shit. I guess I'll just have to take Carlee's clothes. Grinning I dash over to her closet. Hmm, it seems like she barely took any clothes home. Oh well, score for momma!

I shrug out of my shirt and I put on my bra real quick.

Wow, my undies match my bra. When does that ever happen?!

Now, what should I wear.

Carlee had all kinds of cute clothes, and we just happen to be the same size. Best roommate ever. Although, the girl does need to grow some boobs. Not that I've looked…much.

Hey! She's attractive. And she changes in front of me! I can't help my hormones.

I finally spot a dark pair of skinny jeans, and a dark blue v neck tshirt. I pick them out and lay the shirt on the bed and I start to slide the jeans up my legs.

"Hey Spence, are you – OH MY! Oh I am so sorry." Ashley gasps and she turns around and smacks into the wall, trying to run out of the room.

I guess I was taking my sweet ass time getting ready, and I have no idea how I didn't hear the door open.

I run over to Ashley, who is sprawled out, face down on the floor.

"Ashley are you okay?!" She doesn't answer. So I hurriedly rolled her over to face me.

"Ash." She has her eyes closed tightly and her face is bright red. I can't tell if it's because she's embarrassed, or because she just smacked it off a wall. I decide not to ask her, just incase it's because of the former.

She slowly cracks one eye open and smiles. "Hi Spencer." Her face is still the color of a tomato, so I give her a break and not tease her. Even though I've had my fair share of embarrassing moments in front of her. "Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't realize I was taking so long to get ready." I look her in the eyes and realize that she's not looking back at me. Her eyes are focused lower.

Oh shit. I just realized that I'm leaning over her in just my bra and underwear. Uhh. At least they match/

I mean it's not like she hasn't seen me in my bra, but still. I feel self conscious. I guess I shouldn't though, considering the hungry look she has.

We lock eyes and I slowly lean down to kiss her. I can feel her breath on my lips. It feels so nice. I can't wait to taste those lips on mine, and fall into the addiction that is Ashley Davies all over again. I close the distance and our lips touch."

*RING* *RING*

Really?!

We slowly break apart and Ashley looks at me apologetically. She reaches in her back pocket and stands up to answer the annoying person that interrupted us. Once again.

I swear I can't catch a break.

Sighing I stand up and finish getting dressed. I look up and Ashley is taking in my every move but looks away quickly once she gets caught.

I smirk and nonchalantly listen to her conversation as I pull on my black peacoat and slide on my white vans.

"Hey Ky, no I'm not coming home. Yeah, I know. I wanted to spend time with you too." She turns and winks at me.

I guess that must be her sister. I don't really know that much about Ashley's family, just that they're never home and she has a half-sister.

She says goodbye and leans down to grab one of my bags.

"You ready? She's going to be so shocked!" She says excitedly.

So adorable.

I give her my biggest smile and grab my other bag.

"Lets get this party started." I say as I wiggle my eyebrows.

Ugh, really Spencer.

She chuckles and gives me a nose crinkling smile and shakes her head.

Gosh I'm such an idiot.

"Come on tiger, lets go." She motions me to go out the door. And we are on her way to her car.

Oh dear sweet baby Jesus. Please let these two weeks be amazing.

**I'm evil, I'm aware. Muhaha. Review! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Whoa, another chapter?! Damn, I'm on a roll. Hope you like it. :)**

We're in Ashley's Jeep enjoying the 3 hour drive back to Marietta, OH. The ride has been surprisingly comfortable, despite the little uh…mishap back at the dorm rooms.

We've just been laughing and singing the whole time. Bad singing on my part, excellent on hers. I swear she just keeps getting better and better. I love a gal that can sing!

There's almost an hour left of driving and I realized that I actually don't know a lot about her family, and we've barely talked about mine. I can tell it's a sore subject for her, so I don't really know how to go about bringing it up.

"Hey Ash, what are your parents like." She visibly tenses.

Great Spencer, subtle as a fucking train wreck.

Worried that I've upset her. I go to tell her not to worry about it and that I understand how families are, when she interrupts my thoughts.

"Well there's not really much to say. My Dad died 3 years ago in a car accident. It pretty much took all I had not to just stop…living, ya know? But I pulled myself together, no thanks to my Mother. She barely batted an eyelash when she found out he didn't make it. It didn't help that not even a month after he had died we found out that he had another daughter that was only a year younger than me. God, I hated Kyla when we first met. I mean she just showed up, out of the blue. I felt betrayed and alone. My Mom was never there and still isn't. I didn't feel sorry for her though, I mean if I was married to that wretch I'd probably cheat too." She chuckles and wipes a stray tear that escaped from her.

Wow, and I thought my Mom was a bitch. Well I mean, she is a bitch…but not like that.

I put a comforting hand on her and that's resting on the gear shift. She briefly smiles at me and turns her hand to lace our fingers together. I gave a gentle squeeze to let her know that I was here and she could continue.

"Kyla and I have gotten over our differences now. Yeah, she's annoying. But I do love her and I would do anything for her…hence the surprise." She says with a bright smile as she looks at me. Her eyes are shining with tears, but I can see excitement behind them.

I think it's adorable how much she loves Kyla. From the way she talks about her, you'd never even know they were only half-sisters let alone that they've only known each other for a short period of time.

"Alright Carlin, now its your turn."

Oh boy.

"What's your family tree?" We both laugh at her attempt to lighten the situation.

"Hmm, well my Mom, AKA Satan, is well….Satan?" Ashley starts laughing at this. "Come on Spencer, she can't be that bad."

I look at her with wide eyes. "Paula Carlin is not a force to be reckoned with. I honestly wouldn't be surprised if one day our lives turned into that one Buffy episode where the Mom is a witch and she thinks her daughter is wasting her life away so she casts some witchy voodoo spell on her and they switch bodies and she totally lives it up being a hott teen while the daughter is old and locked away in the house so no one will find out an-"

I'm interrupted by Ashley laughing her ass off. She's literally shaking with tears.

Uh. Ashley, road. Heh.

Wow she just got awfully close to that car.

And that guardrail.

She is still laughing.

I'm glad she thinks our death is gonna be funny.

"Hey Ashley….the road? You might wanna…you know…drive better." I say with an embarrassed pout.

This seems to shake her out of it a little, she's a bit more focused, but still laughing.

"God Spence, you're a nerd. But you're cute when you ramble." She gives me a nose crinkling smile.

Hrumpft. I guess she's forgiven.

"Now please continue, I'll try my best to behave." I stick my tongue out at her and continue.

"Anyways, when Paula isn't being an evil potential body switching witch, she's a Doctor. I guess a pretty good one too. Since she's at the hospital all the damn time. She wants me to be one too, but that's not gonna happen. Her and I aren't very close, she seems to just pick out everything that's wrong with me. I can only imagine her reaction when she finds out I'm gay. I'm sure she'll try and send me to some Church Camp that turns Homos into Heteros or something. My Dad is pretty amazing though. He keeps to himself and so do I. We've always had this unspoken bond to care from a distance. I also have two older brothers, Glen and Clay. Clay is adopted and Glen is an ass. But I love them and I've missed them a whole lot more than I thought I would. Glen has a basketball scholarship to UCLA and Clay is doing Habitat For Humanity in Honduras at the moment. So there you have it. My lil' ol' life." I finish in a country accent.

Ashley chuckles at that. "So you're not out to your family? So how many relationships have you been in?"

Whoop there it is. Wow I didn't think we'd cover that. How much time left in this drive. Wow. 45 minutes? Really?

Hmm. Maybe I can fake sleep? Or coma?

Shit. She'd definitely know.

"Uhh. I've actually never had a relationship. Am I a total loser for that? I mean I've been kissed so I'm not that lame. I've just never…ah…you know. Made it to that step….or any other step after that." I mumble to myself but I look up and I can tell by the shocked look that she totally heard it.

Awesome.

My cheeks are burning red. I suddenly find the passing trees very interesting.

"Spencer." She gives my hand a squeeze and I look at her. "It's okay that you're not…experienced in dating or…other stuff. That's completely fine. I was just surprised since you seemed so...comfortable with….our stuff." She finishes lamely.

Well I don't feel like such a babbling idiot now. At least she didn't notice that I'm not exactly a 'ladies lady'.

"Ash, I'm comfortable with _you._" She gives me such a genuine smile and it melts my heart.

How can she not see that I'm falling for her?

Tearing my eyes away from her I ask the question that I'm kind of dreading.

"How many relationships have you been in?" Please say you were a nun until you saw how hott I was and decided you had to have me right then and there.

"A few, I'd only consider one serious though, Carmen."

Well there goes my little nun dream cloud.

"Did you date her long?" Gosh Spencer, shut up. Green jelly is not a good look for you.

"About three years, we broke up about 6 months ago. She cheated. I was pretty upset over it. But it made me realize how much better I am without her. She was always such a Debbie Downer. It really didn't take me that long to get over her, so I guess it wasn't love. I dunno. She came into my life when my Dad died, so I think I just needed someone to care about me. Our break up almost tore Kyla away from me too. That's how I met her. She's Kyla's best friend. Carmen and I was wrong to put her in the middle of us, I was just so mad. I eventually decided that Carmen wasn't worth loosing Kyla, so I took the high rode and forgave her. She actually goes to OSU with Kyla, but Kyla never mentions her or anything so I happily wrote her down in my diary as a regret and moved on." She says with a nervous chuckle and glances my way to see my reaction.

I process everything that she's said and had to admit, a part of me knew that she has dated before. Not everyone is a slow starter like me.

I didn't realize until now I was like….Mountain Man slow though. Damn. Next thing I'll be growing a beard and hoarding taxidermy.

I try to make light of the tense situation by making a funny. "Oh well it's good to know that you weren't Madison's…chica?"

"Ewww Spence, hell no. I'm not up for STD's. I worry enough about that sharing a room with her." She says with a disgusted look on her face.

Her face stays that way for an entire minute and I bust out laughing.

My laughter dies in my throat though and I look up to see where we've pulled in at. My jaw drops as I take her house…no…mansion.

"You..you live here?" I said with obvious shock on my face.

"Well I wouldn't technically call it living here, but for the moment…I guess you can say that." She says grimly.

Her face breaks out in a smile though when she points out a car in the driveway off to the right of us. "Look! Kyla must be here already! Lets go!"

She hops out of the Jeep and runs over to open my door.

Damn she's cute.

She takes my hand and helps me down and half run half walks to the front door. I can tell she's trying to stay calm.

It's not really working though considering I was just drug down the sidewalk. I feel a few droplets on my face and look up. Great it looks like the weather man was actually right and it's about to snow…a lot. My arm starts to tingle and I look down and realize we're still holding hands. We've basically been like this for an hour now. At least if we get snowed in, I'll be in good company.

I wipe the dorky smile off my face as she unlocks the door and ushers me inside the foyer.

Whoa, this place is even nicer than the outside. There are marble floors, wooden banisters, and expensive art everywhere.

"Ky! You here?" Ashley's voice pulls me out of my wonderment and I start getting nervous.

I hope she likes me and I don't act like an idiot.

Yeah right, like me not acting like an idiot is an option.

"Ash?" Comes Kylas voice from what looks to be the kitchen. She steps into view and I take in her appearance. She actually doesn't look that different from Ashley, despite their different Moms. She's a bit shorter than Ashley and her hair is just a bit lighter. Her style is a bit different than hers too, she has opted for a simple black dress and black heels. She has the same golden brown eyes, although hers seem to lack those golden flakes that I've grown to love so much. Or maybe it could just be the shocked expression she's wearing. Guess we surprised her.

"Hey baby Sis, I've missed you!" Ashley says as she grabs Kyla in a hug.

Kyla seems to shake out of her shocked state a bit and hugs Ashley back.

As they pulled away her panicked expression returns though. "Ash, I had no idea you were going to be here. I thought you said you weren't coming?"

"I know silly, we wanted to surprise you." At Ashley's words, Kyla seems to finally realize that I'm here. This seems to send her in another level of panic.

"This is Spencer, my gir-…uh..well….heh…I guess we haven't really discussed that have we Spence?" Ashley says uneasily.

Nope, we sure haven't. Well hello there Mr. Elephant in the room!

Wait…did she almost call me her girlfriend?!

I'm pretty sure she did.

Yay!

Suddenly another voice joins us. "Hey Kyla who was at the do-" The voice stops abruptly as the owner of it steps into view. An attractive Latino looking girl stands there dumbfounded.

"Hi Ashley." She says nervously.

I look to Ashley and see confusion, shock, and anger all at once on her face. She takes a deep breath and calmly says "Hello Carmen."

Carmen?!

Oh shit.

Well this should be interesting.

**Uh-oh. :) Review, review, review! **


End file.
